thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Punks
The Punks are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They are a serious bunch of brawlers. Mean mothers looking for a good time and a good fight. This clique won't back down from anything. Description The Punks were a well-respected gang, whose turf was Bowery in Manhattan. The Punks were a tough gang, recognised from their overalls and used a range of weapons when battling their opponents. History Formation The Punks were founded sometime before June 21, 1979, and adopted Bowery in Manhattan as their territory. Dealing with the Satan's Mothers On June 21, the Punks began dealing with the Sheepshead Bay-based gang the Satan's Mothers; this came about as a result of the alliance between the Mothers and the Savage Huns coming to an end. These events were reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station. Battling the Baseball Furies On July 3, the Punks battled the Riverside-based gang the Baseball Furies at Union Square, and were defeated by the Furies. The Punks' defeat was later reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station. The meeting and battle with the Warriors See also: The Warriors, Desperate Dudes, Friendly Faces When a conclave was called by Cyrus, the leader of the Gramercy Riffs, in Van Cortlandt Park, the Bronx, the Punks were one of the gangs that attended the meeting. The Punks were represented by nine delegates at the meeting, where they witnessed the death of Cyrus. Following the interruption of the meeting, the Punks went to a bar, which is where they heard that the Riffs had requested that the Warriors be captured. The Punks were one of the gangs that responded to the request; several hours later, the Punks' leader Vance began following the Warriors' new Warlord Swan at Union Square. Vance followed Swan until they were outside of a subway bathroom. After Swan regrouped with the remaining members of the Warriors, Vance met up with several more members of the Punks and followed the Warriors into the bathroom. In the bathroom, the Punks attempted to ambush the Warriors, although the Warriors surprised the Punks by bursting out of the bathroom stalls. Despite their superior numbers, in the bathroom battle that ensued, the Punks were defeated by the Warriors. Members *Ed (Warchief) - Red Shirt *Hog (Soldier) - Yellow Shirt/Black Stripes *Hornet (Soldier) - Green Shirt/Blue Stripes *Lumpy (Soldier) - Green Shirt *Maurice (Soldier) - Blue Shirt *Vance (Warlord) - Black Shirt/Yellow Stripes In The Film In the film, the Punks are at the gang meeting in the Bronx with the Gramercy Riffs. They have a brief scene in a bar when they hear the hit for the Warriors from the radio. They eventually find Swan in the metro subway station. Swan meets up with the other Warriors, leading the Punks into the subway station bathroom, where they battle, and, after a particularly tough fight, the Warriors emerge victorious. In The Game They can be seen going, attending and leaving Cyrus' meeting in the cutscene for the mission Desperate Dudes. They are your opponents in Friendly Faces. During the fight a cutscene will trigger showing Mercy being attacked by some of the gang members. After this scene you will have to both fight the Punks and protect her, if you fail and she gets wrecked, you will receive a game over and will have to restart the fight. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Friendly Faces'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' Trivia *The scene in the men's room with the Punks was the only scene shot on a set. The set was located at Astoria Studios in Long Island City, Queens. * The fight with the Punks in the subway bathroom is one of the hardest fights in the game. It is recommended that you tell your Warriors to "Wreck 'em All" before the fight, and use weapons, and your rage whenever it's available. * Do to the Punks being allied with the Lizzies. It was likely that the Lizzies informed the Punks that the Warriors escaped their hideout and they were heading toward the subway. This is most likely the reason why the Punks ambushed them, at the subway station, shortly after the Warriors regrouped. Gallery 25-oDZOV.jpg|Intro the-warriors-20051003071138115.jpg|Logo Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs